


Der Hund und die Rose

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Von Königinnen und Wölfen [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fabel, Fables - Freeform, Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Wonderful
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: Eine Fabel über Wunder und die Liebe, die ich als 6-jährige schrieb, nun sprachlich etwas aufgehübscht





	Der Hund und die Rose

 

Es waren einmal ein Hund und eine wunderschöne Rose, die liebten einander sehr.  
Wenn der Hund bei ihr war, erstrahlte die Rose in den leuchtendsten Farben, und wenn er fort war, wurden ihre Blätter welk vor Wehmut. Wann immer er nur konnte, setzte sich der Hund zu ihr und betrachtete sie, denn wenn er die Rose sah, wusste er, dass es in der Welt noch etwas gab, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. An diesem pochenden Gefühl ganz tief in sich drin spürte er, er liebte sie, obgleich er sie niemals berühren konnte, ihre spitzen Dornen verwehrten es ihm.  
  
All seinen Mut nahm er zusammen und gestand ihr seine Liebe, doch sie antwortete nicht. Und so sehr es der Hund auch versuchte und sich Tag für Tag mühte, die Rose blieb stumm, kein Ton kam je über ihre Blätter. Sein Herz wurde schwer bei der Erkenntnis, dass sie nie miteinander sprechen können würde.  
  
Eines Tages kam eine weiße Taube dahergeflogen. Sie spürte den Schmerz der beiden und fragte, was denn wohl die Ursache des Trübsinns wäre. Als der Hund traurig erzählte, hatte die Taube Mitleid, sodass sie sprach, wenn am nächsten Tag die Sonne aufginge, so solle ein Wunder geschehen. Der Hund glaubte ihr und schöpfte neue Hoffnung für die Liebe, die er nie aufgegeben hatte.  
  
Am darauffolgenden Morgen lachten die versammelten Tiere des Waldes über den törichten Glauben des Hundes, denn sie sahen, nichts hatte geändert. Und es stimmte, wie jeden Tag und alle Tage zuvor schwieg die Rose. Noch immer war sie nicht imstande zu sprechen, aber der Hund konnte sie nun verstehen.  
  
  


* * *

Musik zur Geschichte:  
Wunderfinder - Alexa Feser, Curse


End file.
